The day off
by Enjoyseries
Summary: Mac and Jo have a day off. How it will happen? FLUFFY.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! :) It's just a one-shot that went through my head so I don't think there will be a sequel but I post the story in two chapters.**

_It was the Christmas holidays. The snow threatened to fall on New York and the cold was chilling. With no ongoing investigation, everyone stayed at home enjoying a well-deserved day off. Jo began to emerge from her slumber, awakened by the coldness of her body. With her eyes still closed she reached out randomly into the bed to seek the coverage but she found nothing. She frowned and slowly opened her eyes then she saw him._ _He was completely wrapped up in the blanket. She took the cover and tried to pull it back but the body sleeping over it was too heavy for her._

- « Come on. » _She murmured._

_She tried again but the only thing she managed to do was move slightly the man sleeping next to her._

- « Mac! » _She groaned trying to wake him but he didn't move. _« Mac! » _She said louder._

- « Mmm. » _He said sleeping._

- « You take all the coverage! »

- « Mm… »

- « I'm cold! »

_She waited a few seconds and then he sighed moving slowly to untangle the coverage._

- « Come here. » _He said lifting the cover._

_She didn't wait a second longer and came against him snuggle under the blanket. She wrapped her legs with his, put her arm around his waist and he put his around her shoulders._ _Her head was just to crook of his neck_,_ he could feel her warm breath and then she dropped a kiss on it. He tightened his grip on her and they went back to sleep in the next few minutes._

. . . . . .

_Two hours later, silence reigned in the room. Mac was lying on his back, his right arm around Jo who had her head lying on his chest._ _Both enjoyed this moment, without a word or a move as if time had stopped. Mac drew circles with his finger on her back and then he said:_

- « What do you want to do? » _He asked softly._

- « ..Nothing. » _She answered putting her right hand on his chest. _

- « You really want to stay in the bed all day? »

_She raised her head to look his eyes._

- « Not you? » _She asked him._

- « I don't know. » _He said raising his shoulders._

_There was a short moment of silence before Jo has an idea._

- « I know what we can do! » _She exclaimed rising completely and sitting on her legs next to him._

- « Tell me. » _He said straightening up a bit._

- « I want.. to make cookies! »

_Mac smiled and raised his eyebrows in astonishment._

- « Oh come on! It's almost Christmas. Plus, I'm getting hungry. »

_Mac didn't stop to smile._

- « What? » _She said smiling too._

- « I love you. »

_She smiled even more, leaned on him and dropped a soft kiss on his lips._

- « Love you too. » _She said after the kiss._ « And I take it like a yes! » _She adds leaving the bed._

_Mac chuckled slightly seeing her rushing to the kitchen. He had never loved a woman so strong before Jo. Not even Claire and yet God knows he had loved her. But Jo had that something extra; the thing that made her different from others. When he wakes up every morning with her in his arms, he thinks that having left Christine for Jo is the best decision he ever made. When he joined her in the kitchen she was looking for the ingredients in the top cabinets._ _She was on tiptoe and he went toward her, wrapped her waist with his strong arms and put his head in her neck smelling her smell he loved so much._ _When she grabbed what she wanted, she turned in his arms and faced him._

- « I need to go to my neighbor. » _She said._

- « Why? »

- « I don't have eggs. »

_He let her go and she kissed her cheek before walking toward the door._

- « Wait.. You got out in pajamas? » _He asked surprised._

- « Come on, Mac. It's just the opposite door. It's not like if I was naked. » _She smiled slyly to him._

_A few minutes later she came back with a box of eggs on her hand. Mac had already prepared all the dishes. Jo began to explain the recipe to Mac while showing him how to do._ _Everything started well but the kitchen quickly changed into a battlefield. Jo was finished mixing the dough when Mac dipped his finger in the dish._

- « Hey! » _She exclaimed seeing him with his finger in his mouth._

- « I think it lacks a bit of flour. » _He said smiling to her._

- « Oh you think, uh. » _She said smiling too._

_She plunged her hand into the packet of flour, took a good handful and threw it on the face of Mac. _

- « And like that? » _She smiled._

_She saw his face smiling more and more and saw in his eyes that mischievous glint. Then she knew that she was in a big trouble._

TBC…

**The next tomorrow or in the week ;) Don't forget the reviews I love to read you :)**


	2. I'm really sorry

**ALRIGHT I JUST NEED A BREAK! After Mac's marriage proposal in the last episode, I had to admit that for Jo and Mac it was screwed. I don't want to write fluffy about them at the moment. I'm just too angry -.- Argh I HATE HOW I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW. Sorry guys, this is stronger than me. Just please… Don't blame me. I'm really sorry I really want to write but ew… I don't understand.**


End file.
